College Life
by RainEndlessly
Summary: From awkward encounters to joyful memories, college sure is one hell of a ride. One-shot series.


The Scream

**Just a simple AU series with the Naruto characters and my OC in their first year of college.**

Sasuke sighed. He liked the idea of college but he did regret that he chose Naruto as his roommate for the first year. They were good friends so Sasuke thought it would be a good idea at first. Once they moved in though, Sasuke realized it was a mistake. For one, the blond was a very messy person and unpacked ungracefully. Clothes hung everywhere on his side and there was ramen packages in every corner imaginable. Not only that, but he knew his friend had a habit for snoring. It was only the first day so he didn't have to deal with such things. Yet.

Sasuke sighed. He was sitting at his desk thinking. Soon, he would have to leave since it was welcome week for the freshman. He didn't want to go out and socialize and meet new people, he already had a few friends that were going to this school, why would he need more? A few friends were enough to keep track of.

"Sasukeeeeeeee," Naruto dragged, coming into the room. "There are so many girls on this hall! You're bound to like one of them!"

"Highly unlikely," Sasuke replied turning to his roommate. "I have no intentions of finding a girl."

Naruto frowned. He had left the door open so Sasuke was able to see people in the hallway. Many of them peered in just to see who was in. One of them yelled Naruto's name and he turned an waved before getting back to business.

"C'mon Sasuke," Naruto said, going over to his friend. "You haven't gone out with anyone since Sakura. Okay sure she got a little crazy but at least you two are friends now."

The boy rolled his eyes. Sakura was his first long term girlfriend. They had gone out for two years but during the those two years, Sakura had gotten more and more possessive of him and accused him of cheating on more than one occasion. Finally, during the final year of high school, he broke up with her. It was messy. She cried many tears and all of her girlfriends hated Sasuke for what they had done to her. Eventually, she started going out with Lee and they were now friends. She went to a different college which was music to Sasuke's ears.

Naruto groaned when he didn't get a response and went to his bed to lay down. "Wake me up when we have to go," he ordered, before promptly falling asleep.

Sasuke just looked at him for a moment, before slumping in his chair, opting to look at the people passing by. There were still people moving in. He observed the people walking back and forth. He did agree with Naruto that there were many girls on this hall. Some of them were actually quite attractive but none held his eye for long. There was one girl that he eyed longer than the others but he was interrupted when Naruto started to snore. A sigh escaped his lips. This was going to be a long year.

While many people opted to go to the optional party, Sasuke went back to his dorm. He was surprised to see many of his school friends here but then again, many of them chose this place because of the plethora of programs that were offered.

He opened his door and decided to leave it open. It would be easier for Naruto to walk in anyway. Before he could sit down, he heard a blood curling scream. It was just down the hall. His feet carried him down the hall. He wasn't sure what room it came from until he heard another scream.

"Get away!"

Sasuke, without hesitation, barged into the room and wanted to smack someone. Inside the room was a girl, standing on her bed holding a stuffed dog. She looked over at him and seemed kind of relieved.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. She jumped onto the second bed that was closest to the door. "Can you… can you kill that spider please?"

Her brown eyes were pleading and Sasuke sighed. He literally ran down here for nothing. Sasuke looked at her before taking a paper towel roll that was sitting near the door. The girl pointed to the middle of the floor so he followed. What he found was unsettling.

"It's really… not that big," he stated, squashing it with his shoe before picking it up with the paper towel. "You could have just killed it yourself."

The girl got off the bed with a huff. "Well excuse me for being scared of bugs," she retorted.

Sasuke surveyed her over and noticed how short she was. He smirked looking at her size. He also noticed how pretty she looked and found his smirk falling and looking at her. She frowned at him and he turned away. "Well, don't be next time."

With that he began to walk away.

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned to her. She was blushing a bit and wasn't looking straight at him. "Thanks um.."

"Sasuke."

She looked at him and smiled a bit. "Okay. Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke waited and looked at the door and pointed. "Which one are you?"

"Ehh, you could've just asked what my name was," she pointed out with a frown. She held her stuffed animal closer. "I'm Hikari."

The college students looked at each other before the boy broke it off first. "Bye."

He didn't hear her say anything else. Even if she did, he was too busy wondering if the girl was wearing pants or not; the shirt she was wearing was way too long on her to tell. When he heard her scream, he assumed it was because she figured out what she was wearing. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
